Brick By Boring Brick
by The Things You Wish You Knew
Summary: After loosing her sister, Ryder Devereaux has decided to get away from her small town and the pity stares that follow her around. In Ipswich Massachusetts, four boys think they have everything supernatural under control. But you can't always be too sure of what lurks in the dark. Caleb/OC/Reid
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** Hey guy's! New story here for the Covenant. I've been reading a lot of Covenant stories since I love the movie and decided to right my own so I hope you like this little twist on favorite Ipswich boys. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following except my OC's, but if I did, Caleb Danvers and Reid Garwin would be mine ;)

**P.S:** Please leave a review on how you thought this first part of the story is and if you want more.

* * *

**prologue**

I have never felt so hollow in my entire life. If this was cruel joked I prayed for the all oh mighty God to stop this ruckus. But nothing changed, the situation was still the same and it didn't hurt any less, only more. Now, I'm not type of girl to show emotion and cry about everything, but damn how I was close to bawlin' like a newborn babe.

What gets me sometimes is that it can be simplest things that can cause major damage. Mama used to say; 'You can always tip toe around like the slickest of coyotes, but sugar, you can still end up trippin' like a fool.' I smirked wryly at the quote, but it immediately vanished at the situation I was in. Though the air was hot and created a sweat on my brow, I felt cold and numb. Out of the corner of my left eye I saw my cousin Carter sit down beside me, her long legs hanging over the cliff side as were mine.

I was expecting her to nag me or at least try to get me to communicate with her about how I was feeling. But she didn't do anything but sit on the cliff side and watch the sun set behind the trees. I inhaled and exhaled loudly before turning slightly toward my blonde friend.

"I know there is somethin' you wanna say Carls, so just say it." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. I had cut it so it was at my neck now, I'd also dyed it a rich deep burgundy color that had been fading back to my natural black hair now.

"She's at peace now Rylie, don't you think she's in a better place now?" Carter placed her hand on my shoulder which I shrugged off.

"She was-_is_ my sister Carls, I'm gonna miss 'er." I stood up and angrily dusted the dirt of my black bootie tights and clicked the dirt of the bottom of my black thigh-high combat boots. "You and the rest just don't seem to understand that?" I growled as I jabbed my finger at her.

I turned around to stomp off down the dirt trail I had came from but she stopped me by grabbing the back of my leather jacket and spun me around.

"Now don't you dare! You know as well as I do that we loved Stiles," I winced at my sisters name "you can't keep beating yourself up for something that wasn't your fault." Carter argued. Her green eyes narrowed at me.

"It was my fault damit!" I shouted at her as I angrily raked my fingers through my burgundy locks. "It was my fault-"

In that most surprising moment, Carter slapped me across my face cutting off my sentence completely. A stunned expression flittered across my face, my cheek stung but instantly healed, a perk from being what I am. Carter's blondes locks tussled in the light wind. One of her nimble piano playing fingers jutted out in my face.

"Now you stop right there sugar! You know damn well that we, Stiles-hell _anyone _wouldn't blame you for her death!" Carter yelled at me. "I know your hurting, Rylie, but I'm here for you, and so are the other girls."

I looked up at her and bristled for a moment, "But I might not be," I sighed "Carls, I think I might leave for a while, you know, to clear my head a little bit."

Carter went silent at my confession before smiling understandingly, "You do what you have to do cous'." She gave me daps and a tight hug "Just come back for the Boat Festival, it just won't be the same without either of you this year."

I smiled "I'll make sure to."

"Aren't you gon' say goodbye to us?" A voice said from behind us before somebody jumped onto my back and wrapped their legs around my waist. My other cousin that also happened to be Carter's twin sister Maxine smiled cheekily down at me.

"How long have you been standin' back there?" I asked, my lips twitching upward as she pulled at my suspenders. Maxine was the silliest of us all.

"It's 'How long have _we_ been standin' there'. Can you believe she was gon' leave with out sayin' goodbye to us, Dakota?"

Dakota, my best friend came into view, her chocolate brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her hazel eyes held unshed tears. She tackled me into a hug, "I gonna miss you Ryder."

"I'm gonna miss you too 'Kota." I said sadly.

"Group hug!" Maxine shouted before hugging me tightly too along with Carter. after a moment of silence they all released me, Carter backed up closer to the cliff edge.

"I'll see you soon Rylie!" She shouted toward me.

"You too, and stop calling me Rylie, my name is Ryder." I laughed.

"I will once you stop calling me Carls." She retorted while smiling teasingly.

"Never gonna happen, cous'." I bit back.

"Then ditto, _cous'_." She fell backwards off the cliff with a 'Woohoo!', her voice echoing off the cliff side.

"It won't be the same in Hernando with you, either of you." Maxine sad quietly before smiling, "I'll miss you cous', be safe sugar." She gave me a wave and me fake salute before jumping off after Carter.

Dakota looked at me seriously,"Remember what our Sensei taught us Ryder, make sure you protect yourself," Her serious facial expression turned confused "Where are you thinkin' about going anyway?"

I smirked, "I'm thinkin'...Ipswich Massachusetts."

* * *

**Authors Note:** So far you guys know that our character Ryder has just experienced the death of her sister Stiles. How she died has not been revealed yet. We know that Ryder is something but not a Witch, neither of the girls are Witches either. We also know that Ryder lives in Hernando Florida and has a thick southern accent.

** I made a Book Trailer for this story! To watch please follow these steps because my computer is shitty and won't allow me To post the link :(**

**1: Go to youtube**

**2: Search up Hazel Marsh in the little search box**

**3: Click the one with a cartoony picture for the icon**

**4: Go to videos**

**5: Pick the video that is title 'Book Trailer: The Covenant.'**

**6: WATCH**

Stay tuned for Chapter one! Please leave a review.


	2. Break Away

**Authors Note:** Hi! I hope ya'll liked the prologue and that you are interested in reading more of the story. Thank you to anyone who left a review and to anyone who followed of favored! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following except my OC's, but if I did, Caleb Danvers and Reid Garwin would be mine ;)

** P.S:** Please leave a review on how you think this chapter was!

* * *

**Chapter One: Break Away**

It was a days drive to get to Ipswich Massachusetts, Ryder had just past the small town's welcoming sign. She nodded in satisfaction, small towns were easy to live in, the only problem was that gossip spread like wildfire. But like Ryder would say to her girls, 'Gossip is for people who have nothin' better to do with their lives.'

Ryder shifted on her motorbike, Miss Jackson by Panic at The at Disco playing through her Beats headphones and a black violin case strapped securely on her back. She came to a stop light, sandwiched between a black BMW on her right and a man on a yellow Ducati on her left. She smirked when both the driver of the BMW and Ducati looked at her in confusion and surprise. Ryder gave each a nod as a greeting. The brunette on the Ducati furrowed his brows, admiring the newcomers vintage Harley-Davidson before nodding back.

The coffee skin colored boy in the BMW looked her up and down, lust in his eyes before he nodded back. Ryder focused her attention back at the red stop light, revving her engine on her vintage motorbike. The stop light turned green and Ryder took of with the roar of her engine leaving both boys in the dust stunned.

"Who the _hell_ was that!?" Reid asked from the back seat with an open mouthed smirk. The blonde watched as the girl with burgundy hair drove away. All he could think about now was wanting those combat boots that she wore wrapped around his waist as they made out senselessly.

"I have no clue. But did you feel that, that pull." Caleb asked as he finally unfroze and drove down the road.

"It's called being horny, golden boy." Tyler said dryly earning a snicker from Reid.

"Shut up, and I meant there was rush of power." Caleb brows furrowed "It was kind off nice..." He murmured quietly.

"It was probably just you being horny as Baby Boy said. Plus, I just hope that girl is at Spencer tomorrow." Reid grinned and winked.

"Whatever." Caleb sighed.

"Shit Reid, Golden Boys going soft on us." Tyler patted Caleb's shoulder with fake affection, "Do you need a tissue?" He cooed.

Caleb's lips twitched upward as he snorted and shrugged off Tyler's hand, "Fuck off Ty'."

"Reid! He hurt me!" Tyler cried out as he clutched his pretend hurt hand.

"Ooh I'm telling." Reid called out like a snitch of a five year old.

Caleb laughed, "Do I need to pull the car over and spank the both of you like little kids?" He questioned.

The blonde wagged his eyebrows, "Now Caleb, you know you have to buy me dinner first."

Caleb completely lost it, handicapped buy his laughter. "Idiots!"

* * *

Ryder drove through town until she hit the back ways of town while getting curious stares from pedestrians. The tires of her motorbike hitting each crevice sending a vibration through her each time. She suddenly smoothly rounded a corner of the trail and to an arch of trees that revealed a an old mansion. The burgundy head girl pulled up onto the cobblestone driveway and turned off her engine.

She could tell that the house was well kept and looked to be in perfect condition. With white marble columns and brick walls. The house had been formally used as a plantation house but was soon bought and remade. Ryder swung her left leg off the bike and straightened her clothing.

A black fedora adorned her head that was tilted downward to cast a eerie shadow across her Ray bans, her burgundy hair was pinned up into to buns one either side of her head, her hands were covered in bright red fingerless gloves, a midway leather jacket had character pins among both flaps of her collar, a Mason Scotch space rocker sweatshirt that showed a sliver of her stomach, hard tail booty shorts, her legs were covered with Guns 'n Roses tattoo nude stockings and her lace up combat boots that went to her knees.

Overall, she thought she looked pretty damn good, but she knew most people would think she was too flashy. Ryder would just simply give them a 'kiss my ass and have a nice day'. Then again she was just that type of person. She was Blunt, feisty, crude, and fast. She knew how to throw a good comeback and hit them where it hurts most while looking them dead in the eye.

Ryder sighed, it'd only been a day and she missed her girls. But she couldn't think about that now because it would only lead to thinking about her long gone sister, Stiles. So she quickly shook those thoughts out her head and walked toward the oak wood door. She took a deep breath before quickly knocking two times. She waited a couple of minutes before she heard a ruffling from inside and the door opened revealing a short woman with salt and pepper hair. Her green eyes reminded Ryder so much of her late mother and she smiled fondly at that.

The woman looked confused, "Um, do I know you child?"

Ryder smiled widely at her voice, it was still rich and thick as she remembered it to be from when she was a child, she took a deep breath. "Hey Aunt Lana."

Lana's brows furrowed before recognition lit up her facial features and she pulled Ryder in for a tight hug, "Oh sugar, look how much you've grown! Oh your so beautiful, just like your mama." Lana's emerald eyes teared up.

Ryder returned the hug just as tight, "I've missed you too Aunt 'Ana." She sighed.

Lana chuckled, "Still calling everyone by those horrid nicknames I see."

She shrugged, "It's a blessing and a curse."

Lana giggled and and pushed Ryder inside the house, "Come in, come in! We have so much to catch up on! I'm going to go get you some of my famous pie." Before Ryder could say anything, Lana was already off around the corner to the kitchen.

Ryder sat her violin case next to the door and took the time to admire the old house while Lana was in the kitchen. She noticed how the stairs railing had been recently polished and shined nicely, the floor that used to be old and rickety now looked brand new and shined so good that she could see her reflection clearly. The furniture was still the same, _Just a lot cleaner_, Ryder laughed mentally. She looked up and saw one of the walls with pictures of her mother, Stiles and her all at the beach sitting the sand while posing for photo. Ryder was only eight in that picture while Stiles was six. She sighed quietly, and hesitantly lifted her fingers to trace her sisters face.

"That's one of my favorites." Lana's voice called out from behind the sofa. Ryder immediately withdrew her hand. "I know you miss her."

Ryder couldn't help the tears that leaked from her eyes, but she hastily wiped them away. She thought crying was a weakness. _And I will not be weak, I refuse too be._ Ryder thought strongly.

"You know you don't have to pretend Ryder, not around, me at least." Lana said when Ryder turned around.

She shrugged and sat down on the right side of the coffee table, "Pretending makes it easier, 'Ana."

"That might be true," Lana said "But it doesn't make the pain go away. I know why you're here, you wanted to get away and-"

"I know what you're gon' say 'Ana." Ryder cut her Aunt off "That I'm a coward and that I should face my problems."

"I wasn't gonna say that at all, what I was gonna say was that you can stay as long ad you need too until your ready to go back." Lana laughed when Ryder jumped up and hugged her. "Alright sugar, eat your pie."

Ryder giggled and took off her fedora and Ray bans, "I will later 'Ana. I just drove all day and I'm all icky." She said as she picked at her sweatshirt.

"Well go on and take a shower then. I still have a bunch of you crazy clothing upstairs in the attic room. I'll put your pie in the fridge." Lana said.

"Thanks 'Ana." Ryder kissed Lana on the cheek and jogged up stairs.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So we learn that Ryder is pretty much a straight forward person. She has a sweet side but really doesn't show it around people unless they're family like Lana is. Ryder is also a pretty good violinist, though she hasn't played yet I might have her play next chapter if you guy's are up for it. We still don't know exactly how Stiles died but if you stay tuned and you'll find out. Ryder also owns a Vintage Harley-Davidson, cool right?

**Question:** Caleb/OC or Reid/OC? Maybe I should do a hot steamy scene between both? Tell me what you think.

**P.S:** Please leave a review!


	3. In Words

**Authors Note:** I Hope you guys liked the last chapter! Thank you so much to all who were kind enough to leave a review and wanting more of Ryder. You guys rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will be switching between Ryder's pov and third person randomly.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following except my OC's, but if I did, Caleb Danvers and Reid Garwin would be mine ;)

**Song used:** In My Veins: Andrew Belle

My Medicine: The Pretty Reckless

**P.S:** Please leave a review on how you thought this chapter was!

* * *

**Chapter Two: In Words**

The attic was always perfect for Ryder when she would visit Lana. Stiles however had always thought it was creepy, that something was just waiting to jump out and grab her. But with a little color and lights of random colors scattered among the ceiling it didn't look that bad. Ryder had painted the wooden walls red with vertical teal stripes going down. Lots of band posters off Falling in Reverse, Fall Out Boy, Coheed and Cambria, The Pretty Reckless and Skillet layered the wall behind her bed. A black shelf next to her bed contained books CD's and stuffed anime dolls.

The left wall next to her closet door and autographed skateboards, surfboards and snowboards all hung up that she cherished just as much as her vintage Harley-Davidson. Then last but not least on the ceiling she had mason jars that were filled with highlighter liquid, water and black glitter that had been held close to a black light so that they glowed continuously at night. Her closet full of boxed eccentric clothing were now hung up and waiting to be worn.

Ryder was currently in the shower letting the hot water beat down on her naked body. Her hair die was fading out but she had bought another bottle along with a nice lavender color for her ends. She rested her forehead on the tiles of the shower wall. She was numb all over and hallow. She was hurting but she wouldn't admit that so easily. Ryder had built her walls up a long time ago.

But with a father-step-father to be exact-like her and Stiles had growing up, she had to. Ryder had an abusive life growing up until she was eight. It was hard taking care of a sick mother, trying to get good grades only to come home to an abusive drunk who couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. So when her abilities finally started to kick in at ten she fought back until They were both free of him.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her wet hair pushing her bangs away from her face. Her fingers trailed from her hair and downward until she met the shower nob, with a quick twist of her wrist she turned the shower off. Ryder slid the glass door open and walked out gracefully before grabbing a black towel which she wrapped around her body and tucked the end into her side.

"I hate when this happens." Ryder said as she wiped the fog of the mirror. She froze when she saw her reflection.

Ryder that herself as pretty even though others would say beautiful. Her hair was naturally onyx black and ended at the middle of her neck, her lips were full a plump with a pink color on them, her eyes were emerald green with specks of gold around her pupils, her breast were full and perky, she had curves in all the right places but was also toned in her legs, arms and stomach. Her left shoulder had a Celtic tattoo of a triskelion.

_Always being self conscious_, Ryder thought as she pulled out the two bottles of hair dye and began to part her hair with a comb and dye it. Once she was done, she smiled, her hair was now parted different on her left side with her bangs swooping down over her right eye. A burgundy colored her hair with her ends a dark lavender color.

Ryder smirked, "Oh, that is most definitely sexy!" She exclaimed with a ruffle of her hair. She walled out of the bathroom and went to her shelf and picked out one of The Pretty Reckless CD's and put it into her CD player and blasted it. She knew Lana didn't care really, she'd caught her aunt several times listening to her music.

_"Somebody mixed my medicine...Somebody mixed my medicine._

_"You hurt where you sleep and you sleep where you lie,_

_"now your in deep and now your gonna cry,_

_"You got a woman to your left and a boy to your right,_

_"Start to sweat so hold me tight,_

_"Somebody mixed my medicine, I don't know what I'm on,_

_"Somebody mixed my medicine, Somebody's in my head again_

_"Somebody mixed my medicine again, again."_

The burgundy head bobbed to the music and skipped over to her closet and rummaged around. She flipped to hangers of clothing analyzing each one before deciding on a 'Pow' comic crop top and a pair of vibrant Avenger comic leggings with her ankle combat boots. Ryder slid to the other side of the room and went through her drawer and pulled out a lime green beanie hat before placing it on her now fluffy and dry burgundy hair.

She smiled and grabbed her eyeliner pen from the bathroom and lined her eyes and put on some light purple lipstick and blush before grabbing her red fingerless gloves, turning of her CD player ands walking out of the attic room and downstairs.

"Well where are you going lookin' all fine." Lana joked with her niece while poking her side.

"I'm going to go out and find a job. I wanna make my own money like I did in Hernando Aunt 'Ana." Ryder said.

"But Hun, don't you have at least thousands saved up?" Lana asked in disbelief.

Ryder shrugged in response, "True, but I've never used a dime of that money."

It was true, Ryder had thousands stocked because her ancestors were the founders of a small town in Hernando called Inverness where she lived. Lana smiled fondly at her niece's selfishness.

"Okay we'll comeback soon sugar." Lana kissed Ryder's cheek, "Comeback soon for dinner."

She smiled. Ryder grabbed her jacket and walked out the before starting her Harley-Davidson and driving off down the dirt toad.

* * *

Ryder hoped off her motorbike, her eyes analyzed the outside of the building. It was a bar With red blazing sign on the outside that was titled 'Nicky's'. Music was blaring from the inside which made Ryder smirked. She walked inside and headed straight toward the bar. She noticed all the curious looks she was getting from people but decided to ignore it.

At the bar was a brunette girl who was taking orders and a bald muscled man who was serving the food. Ryder sat down on the other side of the bar in front of the man who grinned at her.

"Hey gorgeous!" He greeted "Welcome to Nicky's!"

Ryder grinned, "That easy to tell I'm new huh?"

"We don't get much girls like you around here." He shrugged.

"'And what kind of girl do you think I am, sugar." Ryder playfully flirted with the older man who laughed.

"The type of girl who has an awesome accent and is pretty hot." He said back.

Ryder laughed, "Okay I'll give you that one."

He held out his hand for her to shake, "I'm Nicky."

"Ryder," She shook his hand "and I have to say if I was few years older I'd totally date you."

Nicky laughed and shook his head, "I like you. So, what can I get you."

The burgundy head rest her chin on her hands, "Well you see Darlin', I am staying in this town for a while and I need a job." she said shortly.

Nicky looked at the small stage at the front of the bar that had a brown wooden guitar resting on it's on it's stand before looking back at Ryder, "Tell you what, if you can wow this crowd by performing something I'll let you get a job here as a performer."

Ryder met his eyes, a smirk and walked over to the stage. The girl who was taking orders and had heard everything smiled brightly and turned off the music which earned so groans of objection.

"Sorry guys but we have a special challenge tonight! We have a newcomer here who is going to perform for us!" She beamed into the microphone and people cheered loudly, "So give it up for Ryder!" She gestured to the stage and everyone clapped. Some cat calls and wolf whistles went around from the guys when they spotted Ryder who was smirking.

"How ya'll doin' tonight?" She shouted out and people called out "That's great, this one's for you Nicky." She gestured to Nicky who waved his dirty rag at her.

She began to strum the guitar luring people into the simple melody. Her fingers gliding across the and was oblivious the heated stares that guys around the bar.

_"Nothing goes as planned...Everything will break,_

_"People say goodbye..In their own special way._

_"All that you rely on...and all that you can fake,_

_"Will leave you in the morning...and find you in the day,_

_"Oh, your in my veins, and I cannot get you out,_

_"Oh, your all I taste, at night inside of my mouth,_

_"Oh, you run away, 'cause I am not what you found,_

_"Oh, your in my veins, and I cannot get you out."_

Ryder's voice raspy and melodic, her southern accent added the perfect mix. Across the bar sat The Sons of Ipswich, they we're watching Ryder intently. Too intently for Sarah and Kate's liking. When Ryder was finished she stood up and bowed, a roar of applause went through the crowd.

She walked over the bar and looked at Nicky and raised a brow, "So what do you say, do I get the job?"

Nicky pondered playfully before shrugging, "What the hell, come in on Thursday's, Fridays and Saturdays at seven."

"Yes!" Ryder shouted and jumped over the bar hugging Nicky.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Did you like this chapter? So, Ryder's ancestors founded Inverness along with Dakota's ancestors, and Carter and Maxine's Ancestors. Yes Inverness Hernando is a real place, I lived there half my life. A little bit about what Ryder is will be explained in the next chapter.

**P.S:** Please leave a review!


	4. Literal Terms

**Authors Note:** Thanks to anyone who viewed but I would really like to start getting some reviews on this story please. It would mean a lot to me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following except my OC's, but if I did, Caleb Danvers and Reid Garwin would be mine ;)

**P.S:** Please leave a review on how you think this chapter was!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Literal Terms**

Sarah Wenham had happily wanted to come with Caleb, the guy's and her best friend Kate Tunney, but ever since they'd walked into the bar the boys could not keep their eyes of the new girl, _Ryder_. Sarah's nose wrinkled in disgust as she thought of her name. She glanced over and saw that she was sitting at the bar talking to Nicky who was surprisingly laughing with her. _He never even said a word to me_, Sarah thought jealously.

A pang of guilt hit Sarah, she didn't even know her, yet she was already thinking bad about her. She glanced at Caleb and Pogue who were still staring at her along with Reid and Tyler, with lust evidently in their eyes. _Caleb should be looking at me like that, not her._ Sarah begin glaring again before slapping Caleb lightly on the bicep who grunted in response.

"Babe, Caleb." She said.

Caleb turned and looked at her before shaking his head and blinking, "Sorry uh-did you say something?" He asked.

Sarah frowned slightly, "Yeah, I don't think I'm feeling," She lied "Can you-"

Groans of protest drowned out Sarah's voice and a brunette girl Sarah new as Kennedy yelled out, "Sorry guys but we have a special challenge tonight! We have a newcomer here who is going to perform for us! So give it up for Ryder!" Cheers went around the bar especially from all the boys except for Kate and her.

"How ya'll doin' tonight?" She shouted out and people called out.

_She even has a cute accent too._ Sarah though bitterly.

"That's great, this one's for you Nicky." She gestured to Nicky who acknowledged her.

Then she began to sing and just when Sarah thought she couldn't dislike her even more. Her southern accent was putting a kink in her plans as she tried to get Caleb to notice her. But he was too focused on the new girl singing on the stage to even listen to his own girlfriend.

"She's pretty good." Reid said a little dazed.

"She's alright." Kate almost snapped. Pogue raised and eyebrow at his girlfriends attitude but decided not to address it.

A round of applause went up for Ryder who had already jumped across the bar to hug Nicky who laughed. "Look at ass." Reid whispered to Tyler who's blush could be seen by a blind man.

"Maybe we should invite her over," Caleb said to Sarah who trying not to glare in his direction but decided against not wanting to come off as a bitch.

"Well actually, I'm feeling a sick, maybe you can take me home?" Sarah asked with fake innocent.

A quiet sigh left Caleb's mouth, "Sure lets-"

"What the fuck do you think you're doin'?" The southern shouted out.

The group turned to see her scowling at no other then Aaron Abott, who's smirk could be seen across the bar. "Keep your STD infested hands to yourself!" Ryder growled. She turned to stand up but Aaron grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

Reid stood up, about to make his way toward her when Pogue pulled him back not wanting to get thrown out for a girl they didn't even know.

Aaron smirked, "Oh C'mon Ryder, you can most definitely _ride_ me." He laughed as did her group of followers.

Ryder's green eyes went cold, she did not like being manhandled especially because her dad was so abusive. "Oh you mean that in a literal term? Well then," Ryder suddenly flipped their positions around, Aaron's hands pinned behind his back as his face was slammed onto the table. Startled gasp erupted around them. "If you ever touch me like that again I will literally best the shit out of you, okay pumpkin?" She said sweetly And patted his cheek with her free hand.

Aaron grunted out an 'okay' and she let him go, shoving him forward a bit so he stumbled. Ryder walked back over to the bar while ignoring the startled looks she got from others. Reid grinned, "Hot, swag given, can kick Aaron's...it's official I want her." the blonde growled.

Tyler rolled his hazel eyes, "I'm pretty sure I called dibs first, asswipe."

"Oh butt-fuck me Baby boy!" Reid glared.

"Well if your into that kind of thing, I'm pretty sure Aaron's available." The brunette retorted.

"Alright!" Sarah shouted over them with a tussle of her blonde hair before turning to Caleb, "Hon' can you take me home now please take me home now?"

Caleb's golden eyes filled with confusion, he'd noticed the change of attitude in his girlfriends posture but didn't want to say anything that would cause a fight. Instead he sighed with a tight smile and nodded.

"Sure, Sarah." He looked at the boys "I'll see you guys later."

Caleb subtly noticed Reid mouthing 'pussy whipped' out of the corner of his eye before calmly flipping him off only to earn an eye roll in return and walked out with his girlfriend.

* * *

It started raining when Ryder left, resulting in her becoming soaking wet on the ride back to Devereaux manor. She was pissed the way that _bloke_ had grabbed her backside, trying to stake a claim on her. Pipes of steam began to rise off her body, the rain evaporated and her clothes dried as did her hair. Lana came around the corner to see the last of the steam rising off Ryder's body and frowned.

"I haven't seen you bend in a while." Lana said, her eyebrows furrowed together.

Ryder sighed, "I haven't in four months, only for small stuff like what you just saw." She shrugged.

"If only your father could see you now, I bet he'd be proud." Lana smiled.

An incredulous look was thrown Lana's way, "Yeah, I'm sure he's very proud that his beatings taught me to grow up." Ryder said sarcastically with a scoff before beginning to walk away.

"I was taking about your _real_ father." Lana called out, Ryder froze.

"What does _he_ have to do with anything?" She snarled with her upper lip curling upward baring her teeth.

Lana's green eyes softened, "You know the law Ryder. A God can only be with their child for three months after their birth. Then they have to leave or else-"

"Or else their power starts fading I know." She snapped causing Lana to jumped at her harsh tone. Ryder's face softened, "I'm sorry, it's just, Dakota, Carter and Max can hear their parents voices to help guide them. Why can't I?" Ryder whispered.

"Oh sugar," Lana cooed as she rubbed Ryder's upper biceps in a comforting manner "I'm sure he's alway's watching over you."

"That's not good enough!" She shrugged away from Lana's grasp and backed away "If power means so much to him, then so be it. I don't need him in my life anyway."

Lana watched sadly as Ryder ran upstairs too thematic wishing she could help ease her pain in anyway she could. But she knew Ryder was, it would just take time.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Did you like it? So we learned that Ryder's real father is a god which makes her a demigod, Caleb and Reid have started to have a little bit of lust toward her, Lana called what Ryder was doing 'bending', what element do you think she bends? Which god do you think is her father? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**P.S:** Please leave a review!


End file.
